Every Seven Years
by Vive R E L O
Summary: Simon figure out a pattern in his life. ONESHOT.


**A/N:** My first oneshot. It's a TTGL, but I reccomend you watch the show first! Or you'll probally won't get it.

**Warnings: **Spoilers (boo). I'm bad at setting plots and describing details. I'll improved somehow.When I do I'll rewrite this again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TTGL but this oneshot is mine.

**Setting:** Simon is still 21 and this takes place after a week of Nia's death.

**Title: ** Every Seven Years

Simon's POV.

"So what you been doing lately?"

"Nothing."

"What's been on your mind lately?"

"...dead people."

"Like who?"

"Like...the ones who died in our last battle."

"Why you thinking of that Simon?"

I look at the therapist if he were some kind of idiot.I wanted to stop answering questions.Shouldn't _he_ be answering my questions.I shouldn't been here either.Yoko insist that I have therapy so I can forget about the past and go on.She dosen't want me to stay in my room for the rest of my life.I hate her sometimes.How could I forget the past?It's like forgetting my _life._Why can't people understand and stop asking meaningless question like this doctor?

"I'm thinking of that because they were my friends." I replied in an flat tone.I don't expect him to say why they were my friends.

"Simon why won't you make new friends.So there's other people to...depend on."He suggested.

"No, because I don't need other people to depend on."I spatted. Then I look at him in the eye and said "People like you."

And with that, I stood up from where I was standing and went out the door.Before I went out the doctor called out to me saying I should stay and get the help I need.Help?No.This whole thing was a waste.I never needed therapy in the first place.This company needs to buy better employees.

As soon as I walk outta the building,the first thing I see is a sunset.The day is getting late. I'm going home so I can sleep and wake up to a new day.I wished sometimes the days go back instead of forward.

I don't have a car so I walked home.It was such a long walk I didn't even notice that my legs stopped at the front of my door.

After I unlock the door I went in and flop on my bed.I'm so tired.I took off my shoes and jacket so I can rest more comfortable.

I spent therapy for four hours.God I sometimes hate Yoko.I never want to see her again.

Boota peeked underneath a pillow.He tilted his head as he was trying to tell me "How was you day Simon?".He been with me since the first day I came outta the surface.He never left my side.I shifted my position so that I was face to face to him.

"Why do I lose my close ones?" I told Boota.

"Why is it when I meet someone,and get to know them like if I known them for years...they die. Why does this happens to me?"

Boota just nudged his furry body against my cheek.I'm not the luckiest man in the world.I'm feeling sleepy and tired.It must be around eight but I haded to stay in that boring therapy (which was no help at all!) for nearly four hours.

I wish I could just stay asleep and dream of the past...forever.

_"Can we have those apples?"_

_"Sure"_

_"How bout those peaches"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Mmm...can we buy the whole fruits?!"_

_"Yes, Simon.Fruits are very yummy."_

_I was shopping with my dad and mom at the fruit stand.Boy do I love fruits! The rich taste and my mother told me it helps me grow to a big strong man one day.We weren't the richest people in the village but love is the only thing we need.After my parents bought the fruits in a basket, we were heading home so we can have a delious dinner._

_I was skipping around excitely.I was a bit far from my parents but they still kept an eye on me. I feel lucky to have them._

_I wasn't watching where I was going so I ended up accidently bumping a girl around my age. She fell on her butt, but I didn't._

_She got up and gave me an ugly look.  
_

_"Watch where your going you clutz!" She scrowl at me then walked off._

_I stayed still for a long time cause my spirit just died.I really don't like people calling me names or making fun of me.I look over my shoulder seeing my parents talking to one of their grown-up friends.As I was watching their every move, an earth-quake occur. This time it was really rough._

_I saw my parents panicking.They didn't know where I was, but I was right in front them.Only a few miles away.I felt scared.Usally I wouldn't fear an earthquake cause my mom would wrap her arms around me telling me it would be okay and my dad comforting us.Now I'm alone. My first instinct was to run after them._

_It was difficult.The ground and the ceiling was shaking.This made me fell knee. People was running to a saft spot.Some almost ran over me._

_"Mom-!Help me!" I cried to them._

_A boulder fell right in front of me.Almost crushing me.I could hear my dad and mom calling my name.I peek over the boulder and saw them running to me.But I saw something horrible. The ground was ripping in half...and my parents were heading to it._

_I need to stop them now!_

_I tried running to them but the earthquake was shaking even worse.Please please let it all stop._

_"Simon!" My dad called once he saw me.His face fill with relief.He grabbed my mother's hand and ran to me.But the ground was tearing apart.This made the floor beneath them crumble.This made them fell._

_"No no no!" I reached my small hand out to the hole under me, where my parents fell to a hole of complete darkness while the rocks crushed them._

I shot my eyes wide open.I looked at my clock which sat on a table.It shows 3:00 in a red light.Why did I have this dream?I lost my parents at aged seven.This happen fourteen years ago. Why did I had this dream all of a sudden.

It's not fair.I lose my parents, then my soul brother Kamina, then my wife Nia. Damn it. Why can't God stop killing my love ones. It's like a pattern in my life. Every seven years people I love get killed.But I think this is the last one since this year nearly all my crew is dead.

Boota is sleeping on the edge of the bed. Poor little guy. I'm worrying and mourning about all these people and never though much about him. He's the only one that stay the same.

I put my covers over my head.I want a dream of the good times not the bad.I slowly close my eyes. I'm never going to show my face to another person.

Never.

**Fin.**

**A/N: Didn't like the ending much.Sounded rush. Anyway review please! I'll appreciate!**


End file.
